


alfendi layton mystery room investigations

by barrylawn



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-08-13 11:23:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7975060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barrylawn/pseuds/barrylawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>alfendi and lucy must solve stuff wit krazy machine, can they do it???</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. the drowning head

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> alfendi must solve the head in the vase CAN HE DO IT?

ALFENDI LAYTON MYSTERY ROOM

BARRYLAWNS NEWWWWWWWWWWWWW SERIES

CASE FILE 001: THE DROWNING HEAD

one day alfendi layton and lucky baker were in the misty room waiting for case but there wernt any deeply puzzling mysteris in a while

"jfc" said alfendi "if crazy fuck doesnt happen soon were gonna have to move to normal place"

but then the door knocked

he answered it and the commissioner came in (not the one from mystery room a different one because bartons in prison)

"hello" said commissioner "i wud liek u to take dis interesting case"

"k"

layton use the mystery room machine thing to reconstruct the crime scene

"now den" said letton "let us begin"

there was a guy on the floor and his head was in a vase with a flower in it

"very strange" said layton

"eh prof dint ya tink da victam mah hav drowned eh" siad barker

"that is a possible i suppose" siad layton "but wy dont we w8 for teh autopsy to finish before deciding that"

"ta wat"

"fuk"

layton asked autopsy guys to hurry up and they gave him the autopsy report

"ok victim was STABBED?!"

"WAT" said baker "uh well maybe the blood was wash off"

"nope" said alfendi "he was stab in back"

"so wy on art wud da hed be int' vase of water"

"very starnge" said layton

"so prof" siad braker "who ya think the killer is"

"thats what im supposed to ask u"

"o oops lol"

"so who u think did it"

"i think it was that suspicious kid hiding behind da bin wen we cam 'ere"

"i agree. in fact i think there is a hmmmmmm 99.9% CHANCE HES THE KILLER"

"o damn guess he did it"

layton called the killer in

it was a little boi wit smood face and smal hands and feets and was a kid

"wats ur name boi" said baker

"my name is shadi gui and im a local scumbag" said de boi

"ok how old are u" said alfendi

"i am 25"

layton and baker fell off der chairs in shock

"LIES" houted layton "u are CLEEEEEAAAARLY 12"

"nop" said shadi showing his birth cert it was tru he was born in the year that would make him 25

"ok i change my mind" said layton and 100% percent flashed in his face "this man is clearly the killer"

"NOOOOOOOO" shouted shadi and he started sweating "YOU CANT PROVE IT"

"yes i can" said shadi "when we arrived u were hiding behind bin whys that"

"NOT SAY"

"lucy cud u pleez tell me why"

"ok prof its bacause that bin isnt actully a bin its a CLEVERLY DISGUISE SECRET ENTRANCE TO THE HOUSE"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH" screamed shadi

"so u wernt hiding from us u had just escaped from teh scene of teh crime"

"BULLSHIT" shouted shadi "YOU CANT PROVE IT THE WEAPON DOESNT HAVE MY FINGURPRINTS"

"dammit" said alfendi

"dammit prof we gotta tink outside da box" said baker

"heh heh heh" cackled alfendi and his hair turn dark red

"MIA I MEAN POTTYFENDI UR BACK" said baker

"yeeeees" cackled potfendi (not potdino from ace attorney 6 potFENDI) "wy tink back lucy wat was teh strangest ting about this case"

"hmmmmm" thought baker "AHA"

"YESSSSS" cackled alfendi "THE HEAD WAS IN THE WATER"

"AAAACK" screamed shadi "but but but BUT WHY"

"heh heh u shud not have asked dat. lucy i leeve dis to u not because idk because ur teh one who answer questions"

"yea" said lucy "teher is only ONE reason left why u wud do that and that is to CLEAN THE BLOOD OFF HIS HEAD"

"WHAAAT" shouted shadi "BULSHIT HE WAS STAB IN HIS BACK"

"u are correct lucy" said potfendi "but dis raise question how was there blood on his head"

"its simple. the blood was THE KILLERS BLOOD"

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH" screamed shadi "NOOO! IT WASNT! HOW CUD IT EVEN GET THERE"

"because u are hiding the wound"

"but where"

"theres only one place to hide your wound and that is ON YOUR BODY"

"yea no shit but where"

"clearly its under that suspicious hat that has been leaking blood a lot because uve been freeking out so much"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH" scream shadi and then he died of blood loss

"ha ha" said alfendi who turn to normal "excellent deduction backer"

TO BE CONTINUE


	2. the spoooooky house

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> alfendy must now get out of haunted house and also solve murder too can he do it?

ALFENDY LAYTON MYSTERY ROOM

CASE 002

THE SPOOOOOOKY HOUSE

"hey my names jack can u solve tis" said the pumpkin man

"ok"

alfendi and layton turned on the machine and it started and they went into the crime scene but they were SUKSIED INNNNNNN!"

alfendi and lucy woke up in a creepy bedroom

"wat, why are we inside teh thing?" shouted alfendi "i REFUSE to investigate ON TEH ACTUALLY CRIME SCENE, RRRRRRRRRAAAAAGE!" he yelled at the wall punching it and he became toilet prof

"woah calm down" said lucy "ok lets get outta here and solve teh murder maybe too, how many suspects we got?"

"idk" said alfendi huffing in rage "lets just get out and find some culprits"

"but how we get outta dis room"

"hm the doors locked so lets 999 or vlr our way out but not ztd it caus that sucks" said algendu

=========================================SECC A WAY OUT===

so alfendi opened the toilet cause he was potty prof so dis was wat he did al the time and someone got reeeeally sick in there so he got some water and flushed the toilet and he found the key and got out and potty calmed down to normal not actually normal alfendi

"hey u" said the toilet and IT JUMPEI OUT OF THE GROUND

"mah name is toy lat"

"do you know who killed jacks friend"

"JACK" shouted lat and he ran to the wall and broke it down and ran through

"wow thats suspicious" said lucy

they went out the door and found the crime scene which was a kitchen

they looked around but the police yelled at them

"oh right, were at the actual scene not machine oops" said alfendi but he saw a curtain move

they ran to the curtain and saw it was a ghost

"ooooooo dont kill me pls" said ghost

"dont worry i wont but only if u help us investigate the crime scene potential killer" said alfendi

"ooooooooooooooooooooooo ok" moaned ghost

they went to the body

"ooooo OOOOOOOOO i fooouuuuund somethiiiiing" moaned ghost showing the murder weapon

"hmm ok lets test it for prints" said alfendi

testing

testing

testing

this takes time go away fucker

"ok sorry i offended you" said alfendi

they went upstairs and found a photo of victim he must have owned the house cause he was standing in front of the house with a guy in a hat covering his face but it said house seller on his badge

they went back down and the test was complete

"fingerprint matches toi lat"

"WOOOOOW DAMN" shouted alfendi

so they pursued the killer into the library

"bet u cant find me FUCKERS" shouted toilet

they pulled a book out of the bookcase and it opened like them haunted house moves

they ran in and there was an empty room with a toilet but layton was smart and pulled the toilet out

"AAAAH" shouted toi lat

"toilet, let us finish dis shit" said alfendi and he pointed at him and three green arrows appeared "YOU killed howz honner!"

teh green arrows did nothin and red arrows hit alfendi in the face

"u have no proof" but the face didnt hurt cause alfendi showed the fingerprint results and it smashed the heart dead

"your prints were on the weapon"

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT" shouted toi lat

MYSTERY SOL-

"NO" shouted toi and the heart of evil came back "tat is impossible, i have alibi, i was watch by teh security cameras like every other toilet"

"wtf" said lucy but he turn on the tv and he was there the whole time

alfendi thought about this and he got an idea

"the real killer was YOU GHOST"

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO?" moaned ghost as the heart moved to him "hoooow"

"u were the one who showed us the weapon" said alfendi "u cud have tampered with it"

"buuuuut how cud i get prints on hiiim" moaned ghost

"well clearly because they were already on it!" said alfendi

"ha ha haaaaaaaaaaa" moaned ghost "but does dat not impleye that he is the killer"

"no, theres other reason" said alfendi "its a part of him, cause the murder weapon was the TOILET SEAT"

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" moaned ghost

"but thats not the truth is it" said alfendi "u see, the only one saying this is the weapon is u, so it must have been somethin else"

"oooo OOO OOOOOOOO u canot prove such ridickulous shit so join me in teh afterliiiiife"

"no" said alfendi "and i no exactly what it was, IT WAS" and he put his hand in his mini court record and pulled out the photo "YOU"

"HAT" shouted ghost

"look at this photo and u can see the victim is pale and theres a little of blood on his coat, HE WAS ALREADY DEAD"

"OOOOOOOOOOO" moaned ghost

"and theres only one way he could have been alive, if he was possessed by his killer who mustv been a ghost! admit it ghost t, u killed howz honner"

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" moaned ghost and then the place turned dark and teh grim reaper came in and dragged him to hell

THE NEXT DAY-

"tank u for solving murder of my friend" said jack and he paid him with his head "dont worry i got another" and he put the other on and vansih into the night

THE END


	3. puzzles professor layton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> alfendi must help his father rest in piece by defeating a guy who stole his game and made it his own, CAN HE DO IT?

ALFENDI LAYTON MISTERY ROOM

CASE 003

PUZZLE PROFESSOR LAYTON

"jesus theres NOTHIN to do in this place" said alfendi when the phone rang "hello sir"

"hi al"

"th that voice it cant be"

"IT IS!"

and then THE GHOST OF PROFESSOR LAYTON JUMPED OUT OF THE PHONE

"DAD, UR GHOST"

"yeah" said layton

"ok u want me to figure out how?"

"nah im actually here cause im ghost and im ghost because i hav unfinished business which actually only happened recently so i came back from grave yesterday to get to you"

"ok what"

"SOMEONE STOLE MY GAME PROFESSOR LAYTON AND THE CURIOUS VILLAGE"

and layton took out his phone and showed alfendi a page on the google app place called "puzzle professor layton"

"as u can see, alfendi, this piece of shit stole the game but he got rid of the investigation and plot so its just puzzles"

"wow what a dick" said alfendi "dont worry dad ill get this guy"

"ill go too, sins its been long time since ive investigating stuff"

"ok"

so alfendi and layton turned on the machine and went to the page at the time of the crime

"ok so we cant see what the name is cause hacks, but it says here the id of the phone used to upload it, ill get lucy to check it"

lucy ran out and came back with the results

"ok i found the phone it belongs to the leonhart family"

"who the fuck is the leonhart family, ugh whatever, tell us who the suspects are"

"ok we got 4 suspects, teh dad ouamassa leonhart, teh mom oualalta leonhart, teh rebel teenboi ouamabra leonhart and teh 4 yeer olf daughter olla leonhart"

"lucy stop wasting my time with joke suspects"

"no srsly these are actually their names"

"no i mean why are u saying the childs a suspect"

"u nevr no, theres always a turnabout in stuff like dis, maybe shes qualified to make games

"lol no that shit only happens in ace attorney" said alfendi "anyway, its obviously not her so we got three suspects, lets call teh dad"

and ouamassa came in

"what"

"do u know what this is" said ghost layton showing him the phone

"never seen it in mah life"

"BULLSHIT, U STOLE MY GAME, GIVE IT BACK RITE NOW" shouted ghost layton

"no, u have no proof"

but then lucy came back in

"hey prof the expert guys looked at the app page, and they found teh name of the creator of teh app, heres wat it shows"

and she showed the page without the hacking stuff so it showed the creators name and email

it was ouamassa leonhart

"AAAAAAAAAAAH" screamed ouamassa "NO, I AM INNOCENT!"

"we got u bitch" said alfendi "admit ur crime of theft!"

"OK, I DIDNT DO IT" shouted ouamassa spamming alfendi and layton with red arrows til their stone heart broke

"jesus calm down" said alfendi "or are u really the thief"

"NO" shouted ouamassa throwing more red arrows killing the stonless hart so it cud only hit their real harts well only alfendis since layton was ghost "THAT DONT PROVE IT WAS ME, WHY WUD I USE MY OWN NAME"

"hmmm" thought alfendi

"remember alfendi, critical thinking is teh key to success" said layton "dont think "why did ouamassa use his real name" instead think "what would happen if the name was ouamassa""

"hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm" thought alfendi

"hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm"

"hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm"

"HMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM"

"I GOT IT"

and alfendi threw a giant green arrow but it went past ouamassa and out the window to someone somewhere who was named the killer

"the reason ouamassas name was used... IS BECAUSE OUAMASSA ISNT THE CULPRIT"

"OH THANK U" said ouamassa

"if ouamassa used his name, he would be the suspect, but there is one other person who knows him whod do this and that his is FUCKER SON OUAMABRA LEONHART!"

"excellent" said layton "what wud i expect from a true gentleman like u"

"lucy, get the guy"

so lucy got the guy in

"well mr ouamabra, we got u now"

"NO" said ouamabra "U CANT PROVE IT"

"u were the one who stole laytons game"

"NO" said ouamabra "MY DADS NAME WAS ON THE APP"

"how do u know that"

"CAUSE U WERE SHOUTIN AT HIM LIKE HE WAS CULPRIT, IM JUST A KID I CUDNT KNOW HOW TO STEAL"

"ha but maybe u dont no stealin is bad" said alfendi

"THERE NO PROOF THAT I DID IT, EVERYTHING POINTS TO DAD"

"it cud have been forged..." said alfendi "BY YOU, TEH CULPRIT"

"FUCK YOUUUUUUUUUUUUU" shouted ouamabra "U HAVE NOTHING ON ME, IM LEAVING"

"heh heh heh" the room turned dark and als hair turned red "its time for pottymans grand entrance!"

"al u ok" said layton

"yes. now that stupid mes gone, its time for real me to jump in and do my turnabout and win the case"

"...h..ha ha" laughed ouamabra "u can be scary all u want, ULL NEVER-"

"SHUT. UP. OR I WILL CUT UR TUNG"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH" screamed ouamabra hiding under the chair

"now there is a very easy way to prove u did it.." said alfendi and he presented the app page and showed the bottom of the page they never looked at "as u can see..." alfendi grinned and he shot green arrow through ouamabras cowering heart "the email adress is ouamabra1987agmail,com, WHICH IS UR NAME"

"NOOOO" shouted ouamabra "THAT CUD BE TRAP"

"dis email is yeers old, before layton village was realeased, how wud u have planned so far ahead"

"AHHH"

"but that is not all" said alfendi "there is one mor ting to realize"

"wat"

"ur not the only culprit... ALL FOUR OF U ARE"

"WHAT"

"look at the reviews! u hav 3 5 star ratings... WICH UR THREE FAMILY PEOPLE GAVE!"

"ACK!"

"thats right! u stole the game and ur family ar ur accomplices!"

"no! no!"

"no...w confess!" said alfendi and he turned back to normal alfendi and pointed at ouamabra "YOU stole the curious village!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH" screamed ouamabra but then he was muted forever cause his shitty verison of the game has no dialogue lol

and then he was arrested and sentenced to death

"another puzzle solved" said layton before vanishing to the grave to finally rest in peace"

"well that was weird" said alfendi "ok, lets go back to playing layton vs wright"

THE END


End file.
